


Deep talks and bathtubs.

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, loosely inspired from Reign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Adam bathes and Ronan watches. Another way to test one's trust, another good occasion to think about the meaning of life. (Chapter two : flipped roles. Chapter three : both in the bath.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably one of the rare writers who can put up this background for a story and not let it turn to smut. I may or may not write another chapter with flipped roles. The whole thing is inspired by the Reign episode in which Lola takes a bath in front of Lord Narcisse. Enjoy !
> 
> PS : I've literally been dying to post one of my works for a few weeks at least.

"It feels good."

Adam shut his eyes while Ronan's hands worked on his back to enjoy the feeling better. Unlike his anger, the feeling didn't disappear as he focused : it only grew stronger. The knots of residual tension usually holding him together went loose. He was not sure what will happen if Ronan manage to fully undo them.

This statement would have remained trapped in his mind if it wasn't too much to handle quietly.

"Don't drown."

He tried to sit up straight. The curvy tub simply made him slide into his previous position again. Ronan's hands stilled on his back.

"Why did you stop ?"

That sound like a whine. On one hand, he wasn't very happy with it but on the other one, he genuinely felt like whining and pouting. Yet, he'd rather sound annoyed.

"'Cause killing you is not the point."

Ronan sound like he was laughing, but Adam did not bother turning his head to check.

"You are killing me."

"How ?"

He was definitely laughing. Adam end up smiling, too.

At first, he felt powerless here, surrounded by countless reminders of the Lynch's wealth while being utterly naked. He felt as though he tainted the place with his filthy hands, the smell of oil and the sweat making his forehead and shoulders shine. As though the whole thing was a mockery— that no one is supposed to actually need a shower when entering the room. The silence was deafening. He had no idea how to get the water to run through the pipes without breaking something and had stared at the whole system for a few more seconds.

Relief partly washed his worries away as Ronan started filling the tub, hot water joyfully splashing against the neat white ceramic. He eventually got used to the shiny dark blue tiles on the floor, the simple mosaic patterns on the walls and the offensively luxurious furniture.

These materials were cold, as though they rejected him on the spot. Ronan was at ease. He never seemed to notice how uncomfortable Adam was, and the latter was thankful since his previous awkwardness slowly faded away, carried by the scented steam escaping the tub.

He end up close to feeling as though he belonged here.

"Just keep going. _Please ?_ "

He never noticed how tensed his muscles were until now. The thought of going back to work after that was dreadful and no amount of pride in this world can make up for it.

"After I wash your hair."

"They'll look dusty no matter what," he noticed.

"Alas," Ronan sighed dramatically.

Adam laughed. He watched Ronan taking a surprisingly simple bottle of shampoo to pour almost half of the bottle on his head. That felt cold, again.

"I thought this house didn't had anything looking like it costs less than a hand."

That is a silly thing to say but he knows that it won't be seen as offensive. He almost heard Ronan rolling his eyes, though.

"To be honest, this brand did a fair job and I decided to allow it inside despite it's cheap aspect. Kinda like you."

Adam raised a brow.

"Asshole."

"Why, thank you."

He kept rubbing the shampoo on Adam's scalp until the amounts of foam and curls on his head were roughly equal. He warned him to close his eyes before cleaning it up.

"Your hair look weird when they're wet."

"I never spent enough time in front of a mirror to notice."

He barely discussed his own look. Things were this way; so they'll stay. He gasped in surprise — and delight — as Ronan slid his hands behind his shoulders again. 

"What's wrong ?"

Ronan froze until being told about the issue.

"I wasn't expecting it."

He didn't feel insecure about his scars. The bathroom's atmosphere is opaque because of the steam, the water is because of all the soap and the foam hid everything else. Besides, most of them started fading and were hardly noticeable on his tan skin.

Ronan didn't focus on them anyway. He touched Adam as though he is the most precious thing in this place. He is, because he is not Ronan's. He's his own man. And everything which isn't Ronan's had to be treated carefully, until the rightful owner claims it again.

Hopefully, he did a better job than with Gansey's Camaro.

Ronan tried to be gentle while working on sensitive areas. He memorized the patterns of Adam's body like another complicated map. The scars and bones poking through his skin were cities, the veins were the paths from one to another and the invisible arteries were the energy lines keeping it all together.

Sometimes, Adam would notice how intense his gaze was and turn his head to look at him. Their eyes would briefly meet, then he would make a dismissive gesture, as though it was no big deal.

This time, Adam's lips were lazily stretched in a teasing smile.

"Next time, you should come with me. The water's pretty good."

"It's not too bad here. The view's pretty good."

The suggestion is tempting. The tub is wide enough for both of them to fit inside. Adam tipped his chin up while laughing. It was seductive, whether he did it on purpose.

"My offer still stands."

He slid underwater for a few seconds. He trusted Ronan, yet, being the only naked person triggered a tiny red light in his mind. How they started talking about baths— he did not remember. Neither did he know about who came up with this idea. Does it even matter ? He slowly exhaled, sending a continuous flow of bubbles at the surface. His body felt heavier and he didn't have to fight anymore to keep his head down. Everything was still. He did not remember when was the last time he experienced such quietness. Another red light appeared. A few bloody dots, dancing behind his closed eyelids. Danger. He slowly emerged, before Ronan started worrying.

If he didn't know him enough, Adam could have thought that he wasn't staring all this time. That they weren't dating, that he have to pretend.

"I told you not to drown."

"And I didn't, did I ? Unless the process of turning into a ghost is faster than I thought. I should ask Noah."

Ronan huffed. Adam gets it, that isn't funny. He touched Ronan's cheek, leaving small drops of water on his pale skin along the way.

"I won't do it again."

The tone of his voice added the apologies he still can't bring himself to say out loud.

"You better not."

"Or ?"

Ronan gently traced his jaw.

"Or I will keep ignoring your offer."

Adam placed his hand on Ronan's cheek again, pulling him closer. His lips were wet, but that didn't bother Ronan much. 

"I dare you."

"I'm known for being a daring person."

"I fucking dare you," Adam slowly repeated, detaching each syllabe without alterating his accent.

He didn't curse often. The combination of all that was a perfect weapon to get Ronan. He enjoyed seeing the boy falling for him, each time harder than the previous one. He wished he can fall too, but letting go isn't something he's good at.

"That's cheating, isn't it ?"

"I don't know, by whose rules are we playing ?"

Ronan cut his laughter by briefly claiming his lips. Adam parted them. He pulled back, before reaching a no-return point.

"Do we need rules ?"

He was grinning, his amusement failing to fully suppress the aura of danger and hatred usually surrounding him. Adam's eyes were shining, enhanced by a hint of mischief. _We._ They were an item. It isn't rare that he suddenly gained awareness of this fact, and Ronan's presence didn't feel the same all of a sudden. Maybe that's his way of falling. A quieter, selfish way. He gently pinched Ronan's cheek before sliding his hand underwater again, leaving his question unanswered.

Making rules isn't their thing. They do a better job at breaking them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two-shots probably ends here, unless I write a (last) third one with both of them in the tub... which will probably end up with smut if I do.

Adam hid his face behind his arms as Ronan splashed water towards him. At this rate, he'll be as wet as if Ronan had pulled him in the tub. He heard himself laughing, too.

"You're making a mess, stop !"

Ronan obeyed, not without noticing that he will find another way to make a mess because that's how he is. Adam agreed, as long as the bathroom's floor — and himself — remained dry.

There were probably an equal amount of scented water and vaguely colored foam hiding Ronan's body. Ronan lost his grasp on the present because of an intrusive thought. This Greek tragedy popped in his mind. It involved a warrior, as usual. A king and his jealous half. Death, indeed. There was a tub involved, which is a funny detail.

That said, the king did fuck up.

Being the only naked one is supposed to be risky, according to the old myths. But he feels quite safe here. Safe as life, that is. Given how safe their lives were, he assumed it isn't supposed to be a good thing.

Adam startled him by snapping his fingers a few inches away from his nose.

"You almost killed me," Ronan huffed.

"How ?"

"Heart attack."

"Guess you almost died."

Ronan huffed. He did nearly die, but that was a long time ago. Back in the present, he understood that Adam wanted to ask him about his thoughts. Ronan wondered if he'll muster enough bravery to actually do it. He did. Ronan answered, with his usual honesty.

"Do you think I would..."

Kill ? Betray ? Adam didn't know which one to pick. He knows that he already did at least one of these. Ronan shrugged. Adam spared a second to lose himself in the shown curves of Ronan's body and his china-ish complexion.

"Of course you would." Adam's heart dropped in his chest.

"I don't understand."

He opened his eyes as Adam brushed his lips against his forehead.

"You don't have to."

"And you're fine with that ?"

"Yeah."

Ronan managed to drop a kiss on his jaw before he leaned back. The water stirred other memories in his mind. Something about races and being problematic.

"Have you ever heard a mermaid ?"

"Well, no." They aren't real. "But isn't it the thing with listening to a shell ?"

"That's for listening to the sea, but I guess you're pretty close."

Adam wondered why he asked.

"Have you ?"

Ronan nodded, much to his surprise. Countless questions flooded his mind.

"How does it sound like ?"

"Like the sea. But it's calling."

"Did you see it too ?"

"Partly. It's terrifying."

"But how did you get away ?"

"I wasn't alone," he sighed quietly.

The memory of that afternoon is still vivid. It was cold. If the mermaid had managed to pull him, he could have died from the cold before it actually did anything. It started just the same way, with Kavinsky asking him if he had ever heard a mermaid. Of course, he hadn't. Kavinsky made sure he didn't kill himself, and Ronan decided there was nothing to be thankful for. Kavinsky had him drugged, in some way. Again.

Adam felt like apologizing but he didn't know what for. Ronan threw more water towards him, laughing the memories off.

"Ronan, _stop_ ! I'm getting a towel," he said while standing up.

"Don't slip."

Adam rolled his eyes, sparing him the witty reply for now. He wondered how this marble giant fell for him. Their relationship isn't unstable, yet it's scary to think that both may explode in a million pieces if being let down. Is it the kind of thing Ronan didn't expect him to understand ?

"You think too much," Ronan said. "And I'm the one with traumatic memories about water here."

"You talk too much," Adam fired back. "Come here, let the magician see if your trauma can be helped."

Ronan moved a bit closer, leaning towards Adam's inviting hand. The water on his skin made the contact a bit clumsy, or so it felt.

"What does the magician says, then ?"

Adam stroked his lips with his thumb.

"Show me what it taught you, sing for me."

Not a ballad. Something rythmic, like the archetypal celtic songs. Ronan knew lots of them. He picked one Adam never heard. Ronan's voice carried him to another country, in another era. When Niall Lynch was still alive, probably. When Ronan was not broken yet, when he didn't have to pull himself up.

When the song ended, he wanted to ask for another one. Ronan caught a glimpse of the wish in his eyes and kept singing. The tub's water was still steamy. Adam suspected that Ronan added some hot water to maintain the temperature. He quietly stared, and listened. Ronan is so vulnerable at the moment, just like he was some time ago. The power he has in this situation is terrifying. As Ronan sings, it calls for him. But he doesn't give in— they're not here to play a tragedy. They're not watching one unravel either. And even if they're both royalty, no one will betray the other.

Adam briefly thought that if the mermaid had challenged Ronan solely with it's voice, no magic involved, then it would have lost. The deep accents of Ronan's voice stopped resonating accross the room as Adam grabbed his jaw. Their eyes met for a second. Then, Adam rewarded him with a heated kiss. It is a quiet, reciprocal vow of loyalty.

Their lives proved to be very different from the ancient Greek tragedies. Each heartbeat defied the odds with such boldness that Fate itself was unnerved. Once again, the powers at stake were frightening.

Adam released a slightly dazed Ronan to laugh out loud, amazed by how right that felt. Fate can do it's thing. They suffered enough in this life.

"Parrish, you'll be my death."

"Fair enough."

He's also his life. He's everything, he's _Ronan's_ everything. And that feels great— oh, fucking marvelous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both in the bath,

Adam folded his shirt and placed it on the tiled floor. He bent over to discard his jeans. When he stood straight again, his back met Ronan's chest.

"Are you naked already ?"

"No. What do you feel anxious about ?"

Adam placed his hands on the arms cradling him. He looked at the ceiling, suppressing a sigh.

"I'm not— anxious."

"Your heartbeat says something else."

Ronan couldn't see Adam's face. He whispered in his ear, both mocking and teasing. 

"I never did this. I don't know, what do you expect ?"

"It's not about expectations."

Ronan pressed a kiss on Adam's bare shoulder then stepped back. Once he was fully naked, he stepped in the steamy tub. Adam joined him a moment later. He stood for a few seconds, wondering where to sit. Facing Ronan ? Leaning against him ? Ronan cut his dilemma short by opening his arms. Adam knelt, the level of the water rising as he immersed himself. It rose until some of it was spilled.

"Doesn't matter," Ronan said, following his gaze.

He threw more water over the edge to prove his point. Adam huffed but didn't tell him off. He leaned against Ronan's chest instead. Even the slightest move added to the growing mess.

"Why did you want so much water ?"

"I hate when there is not enough."

"Invest in a bigger tub, then."

Although this one is already of a great size— Adam didn't think that they'd both fit so easily. There is also a lot of foam. Staying at a breathing height is tiring, so he takes one of Ronan's hands and slowly lets himself sink. Ronan lets him, despite tightening his grip on the hand Adam took and stiffening his body. Once again, Adam is amazed by the quietness underwater. He bent his knees to sink deeper, sliding against Ronan's body.

Something strange hit the back of his head. A moment of confusion later, he burst out laughing. A strong, continuous flow of bubbles was sent to the surface before he emerged.

"Fuck, Adam—"

I must be quite the sight, he thought. His curls were soaking wet and water dripped on his face. He had to keep his eyes closed. He coughed a few times upon inhaling water. Ronan forcefully steadied his breath by constricting his chest. The crisis left Adam breathless yet he hardly contained his hilarity.

"Sorry."

He turned around to check whether Ronan was mad. Like, very mad.

"I told you not to do that again," Ronan complained.

His voice was shaking. Adam didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"I won't die on you, Ronan."

"Then don't even pretend to."

"I won't," he nodded. "For real."

Ronan combed his hair backwards with his hand, redirecting the dripping to his neck.

"What was so funny ?"

Adam still felt it although it was against his back now. He turned around a bit to keep looking at Ronan without hurting his neck.

"Your dick. I had momentarily forgotten..."

Ronan rolled his eyes. Adam knows that he is most likely in the same state. After all, even if the opaque water and colorful bubbles hide it, they are both naked and he is literally sitting between Ronan's legs, which the said person pointed out with amusement.

"I know," Adam said. "But the thought was really out of the place at the moment."

"You're weird," Ronan decided.

"Says the one who can literally make dreams come true."

"Are you challenging me, Magician ?"

Ronan had little to no accent yet he managed to make Adam's title sound different. Adam loved it and were he less prideful, he'd have asked to hear it again. He crawled closer to Ronan, fully facing him.

"I am." His elbows were supporting him, on each side of Ronan's head. "Greywaren. And it appears that you are cornered already."

"Would you bet ?"

Adam laughed and shook his head to deny. He doesn't bet, let alone with Ronan.

"Wise decision." Ronan grinned. "Preceded by your foolish declaration of victory, I'm afraid."

He slid his hands under Adam's thighs and flipped their positions by leaning forward. Adam gasped and quickly clutched to Ronan not to let his head underwater again.

"Foolish indeed," Adam nodded.

He pulled on his arms to kiss Ronan's lips. They were still dry before he touched them. And the taste of soap most likely came from him too, but he didn't mind. There was a feeling of rush and wanting to carry too many feelings in a single touch which left them panting.

Sitting in the middle of the tub was tiring, despite being more comfortable to look at each other. The hot water made their muscles unwilling to take any extra-work. They quickly returned to an end of it, and Adam continued to lean on Ronan.

"I could do that more often," Adam confessed.

"You didn't have a tub ?"

"I don't quite remember. But I didn't have the time. Or the feeling of safety."

He mechanically reached out for his deaf ear. He doesn't think of it, most of the time. Ronan took his hand and kissed his lobe.

"But when I'll take baths, I won't fill the tub to the point it just keep spilling water around."

"You don't even know how to get the water flowing," Ronan reminded him.

"That's a detail."

Ronan pressed a loving kiss on his jaw. Holding Adam like this made Ronan feel like there is a chance that he'd keep holding him forever. Adam lifted his chin to allow his lips to travel on his neck. Such moments are dangerous, because he gets closer to one of the rare red lines Adam had drawn and he hopes. He doesn't pull back and flatten the tip of his tongue against Adam's wet skin.

He knows that Adam had understood what he wants to do once his body briefly stiffens in his arms. He doesn't get told off and starts sucking. He's more used to the salt of sweat than the neutral taste Adam's skin has right now.

It feels like a gentle tug. The itchiness is kept at bay by Ronan's teeth raking on this small area of his neck. This is a new land for both of them. Adam loves it, despite all of the meanings this bruise will carry. Although the idea that Ronan wants him, that he wanted this mark on his body is incredible. Enough to make him question whether he really wants to hide it.

"It feels so good, sweet jesus."

Ronan doesn't bite deeper or suck harder, aware of what Adam can take. He pulls back before the actual bruising started— that needs a few more minutes of work.

"Oh god," Adam groaned, "don't stop like that."

Ronan laughed.

"You know what will happen if I keep going."

"I can live with a hickey, Ronan. Or a thousand."

"Just making sure."

At this very moment, Adam didn't care about what the world thought a hickey meant. The relief of having Ronan's lips on him again washed away every ounce of caring he had left.

"Adam," Ronan whispered against his neck.

"Hm ?"

"I want one too."

He let Adam straddle his hips. He loved the reality of it all, Adam's weight, holding him, fondling him even.

"Will you even bruise ?"

He lifted his hands to cross them on Adam's nape.

"Yeah, if it's you."

"Why me ?"

Adam pressed his lips against Ronan's clear skin. Ronan had some troubles collecting his thoughts. It had always been this way, whether Adam was aware of his feelings.

"What do you mean ?"

Adam repeated the question before to start bitting him. Ronan thought this was too complex to be explained right now.

"Shit, not so hard..."

He hurts, like any given human being. Adam's sheepish apology didn't soothe the pain. His tongue did. Ronan wanted Adam to eat him whole.

"Are you alright ?"

He bucked his hips in Adam's hand upon being touched. It counted as an inconvenience but he successfully managed to handle it.

"Fucking fine," he breathed. "I don't wanna come in the water anyway."

Adam's landmarking is painful. Not that Adam didn't know how to be gentle. Ronan let him because he badly wanted that mark on him. Maybe that's the only way to do it— after all, he himself doesn't know whether he easily bruises. Yet he feels Adam attempting to tone it down. It should objectively take less time for him, but Adam doesn't resist the temptation of sucking a bit longer.

"You just love this position, right ?"

Ronan crossed his hands on Adam's stomach, securing his position. Adam placed his own hands over his.

"I love straddling you, too."

"Why ?"

"It makes me feel powerful."

"You already are."

"Not like that."

Ronan swiftly freed a hand from Adam's to tangle it in his hair. Were he a cat, he'd start purring.

"You should comb them before they fully dry," Ronan noticed.

"I'm tired," Adam muttered. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"May I..."

His request surprised Adam, but he allowed it. Ronan grabbed the comb from a glass shelf. Adam wanted to see the item before allowing it to touch his hair.

"Don't you have anything normal in this house," Adam laughed.

It was strong despite the ornaments of pearls and ivory. Ronan watched with amusement as Adam let the light reflect on every facet of the comb. He extended his arm to claim it back, before Adam's hair were more of a mess.

"I'll be careful, do not worry."

He waited until Adam had stopped squaring his shoulders to start. He was slow, yet as careful as he promised to be. This was relaxing for both of them. The silence reigned for a few minutes.

"I think I have discovered a new kink," Adam said.

His hair were pulled, set aside, knots fell loose, revealing the luxurious lengths of his hair. He wished it never stopped.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Ronan confessed.

"You should have said so sooner."

Adam ran a hand through his own hair, amazed by Ronan's work. Ronan suggested to leave the bath. Adam protested, before agreeing at the sight of the wrinkly tip of his fingers. They carefully helped each other up. Ronan held Adam by his waist, surprised by how his lover suddenly clung to him. Adam buried his face in Ronan's chest. His breath was uneven, alternatively cooling them warming the skin he exhaled on.

He felt the semen on his leg before seeing it. He tightened his embrace, supporting Adam while his legs were weakened. If there was a way to hold Adam even closer while he was shivering, he would have. Adam's oversensitivity spread to his whole body before shrinking back to his genitals. Only then, he was able to stand on his own.

Whatever thought had Adam coming, Ronan didn't mind. The idea of laughing didn't even cross his mind. Maybe he'll taunt Adam with it later. Right now, his only concern is to be as helpful and supportive as possible.

He single-handedly fiddled with the shower head. He washed his leg, then handed it to Adam, who also cleaned himself. Then he asked Ronan to check if there was soap and/or shampoo left in his hair. There was.

"Close your eyes."

Ronan proceeded to washing Adam's hair once and for all, slow and caring. He surprised Adam with a kiss in he end, after submitting to his struggle against the temptation. Adam nearly opened his eyes. He kissed back. Water droplets melted on their tongues after being snatched from either's lips. It added more sensations than taste, unlike the products from earlier. Ronan couldn't break this kiss, even if he wanted to. He tugged on Adam's hair to let him know. The spell was too strong to be broken despite Adam pulling back.

"What ?" Adam asked, surprised by the intensity of his stare.

Ronan started a sentence which he didn't know how to finish. How to let Adam know that he wanted him, to the point his body ached when they parted ? How to let him know without making this about other people— because Ronan had been physically attracted to someone else before. 

"I want you." The question in Adam's eyes were gradually replaced by something bigger, while his features only showed modesty. "I want you more than I've wanted anyone else."

He can get away with this.


End file.
